This invention pertains primarily but not exclusively to the field of consuming content on a user device. The content can be consumed by viewing and/or listening.
There is an ever increasing amount of content which can be selected and viewed by a viewer on a viewing device, such as a television. There is an increasing number of television channels, and “on-demand” content included in television viewing packages. It is challenging for a viewer to find content which they would deem interesting to watch in a reasonable time frame due to the proliferation of content which is available for them to select from. Viewers may develop limited viewing habits where they choose only between a small number of content sources e.g. channels known to them, or waste time scrolling through page after page of electronic programming guide data, which may not quickly and adequately reveal information that may be of interest to a particular viewer.